fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ichinomiya Hinata
is a main character of Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure. Hinata is a hot-blooded young girl, who is has a great leading character. One day, the fiery power of protection awakened inside of her heart. Ever since then, Hinata has had the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of protection. Personality Hinata is a hot-blooded young girl, who is has a great leading character. She acts like an older sister towards her friends and would do anything to help them. She aslo is very ambitious and determined to prove herself and her strength. Hinata is ready to accept any challenege, no matter if she's gonna win or not. Hinata tries to watch over Hiro has good as she can. She usually refers him as rather than his real name. Hinata, unlike Yumi, believes that Hiro can do greater than anyone - especially himself - would think. Appearance Hinata has short, brownish-orange colored hair which reach to her chin. She has optimistically narrowed eyes that are brown colored. She usually wears a white t-shirt with the number 19 printed on it in red color. The sleeves of the shirt are orange colored and she wears a tight, black, long-sleeved top underneath. She wears a dark blue jeans skirt and a black belt around her hips. In addition, she wears dark brown ankle boots and white stockings. Relationships Friends and Allies *'Yuno:' Yuno is a shy warrior of the land of goddesses and descendant of the former champion of fire. Yuno has decided to do his best to support the new champions and has promised to help Hinata whenever she feels down, even if he might not be able to fight monsters. Much like Cure Aegis, Yuno holds the power of protection. Cure Aegis is Hinata's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Aegis holds the power of fiery protection and is the reincarnation of the champion of fire. Cure Aegis holds the Champion's Gift of Fire and is the new champion of fire. As Cure Aegis, Hinata's hair grows slightly longer and changes from brownish-orange to a fiery red. Her hair is styled into a low ponytail hold by a black band. Her eye color changes to red. Cure Aegis wears a red tunic that resembles a knight uniform. She has a cyan blue scarf tied around her body, which is also tied over her right shoulder. The scarf is tied together with an orange-red colored gem, that is placed at the height of her chest. Instead of a belt, Cure Aegis wears a silver chain around her hips. She wears dark brown boots with iron trims and some iron attached to the boots around the ankles. The Champion's Gift is placed inside of the orange-red colored gem that holds her scarf. Attacks * - Ember Protection is Cure Aegis' primary attack for which she forms her hands to fists and pushes them towards the attack/target/enemy and shouts, "Ember Protection!". Then, a round, orange glowing sphere appears around her and those she wants to protect. This sphere blocks any attack and can even harm enemies when these are close to it. Transformation Legends・Inject is the transformation phrase that Hinata and the champions use in order to activate their powers as champion Pretty Cures. The transformation gets activated by the girls holding the Gifts up to the sky and shouting "Legends・Inject!". Then, Hinata's cloth disappears, as it gets shallowed by a bright red light. She lets go of the gift and it flies towards her chest, where a gem is formed out of the light. Then, a cyan blue scarf appears and her knight armor gets revealed. Finally, her hair color and style gets changed and her eyes change color. Then, she shouts, "The Protecting Flame, Cure Aegis!" and does her signature pose. Etymology - Ichinomiya comes from meaning "one" or "single", combined with meaning "palace". So Ichinomiya means "one palace" or "single palace". - Hinata means "facing towards the sun". The name comes from the kanjis meaning "day", "sun" or "sunshine", combined with meaning "towards". However, Hinata can also mean "sunny place", this might be a reference to Cure Aegis' fiery powers. Trivia *Cure Aegis is the fourth red themed Pretty Cure to hold the power of fire, preceded by Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Cure Sunny from Smile Pretty Cure! and Cure Scarlet from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *Cure Aegis is the third Pretty Cure to hold the power of protection, preceded by Cure Mint from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and Cure Rosetta from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *Hinata shares the kanjis in her name, 日向, with Hyuuga Saki from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star. Gallery References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Red Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure Category:Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure characters Category:Characters